Thrice as Nice
by truthandfireworks
Summary: Harry Potter AU Series: Fred and George replace Ron and Hermione as Harry's best friends and OT3. Series will be set from Philosopher's Stone to Deathly Hallows. Thank you for your time.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. We know this. Thank you.

--

Harry lugged his trunk down the small corridor of the train, looking for an empty compartment. He wished for the ability to already know how to magically make his trunk lighter so it would not be as difficult to carry about. He stood just outside of an empty compartment. He huffed and tried again to lift his heavy trunk.

"Want a hand?" asked one of the redheaded twins he had followed on to the platform just moments ago. Harry panted, exhausted from his efforts,

"Yes, please." He stepped back and stood up straight, stretching out his sore back. The twin turned in the opposite direction,

"Oy, Fred! C'mere and help!" he hollered down the train. Harry noticed another tuft of red hair turn in his direction and stride up the corridor. The first twin motioned to the truck and the second walked over to Harry's side. In perfect unison, the twins bent down and grabbed each end of the truck.

"Oy, George. Lift your end up a bit, would you?" the second one huffed. His hands slipping under the trunk's weight.

"I am," insisted the other twin. "Just stick it in the corner, it'll be out of the way there." Hurriedly, hoping not to drop the trunk, the twins shuffled inside the compartment and placed Harry's belongings in the corner. Harry followed the pair in and sat down beside his trunk. The twins turned to the opposite side of the compartment and sat to face Harry.

"Thank you very much," Harry said politely. Harry had the strangest feeling inside his chest that these two wizards were not the one's to have as enemies. Besides, he knew no one else, why would he pass up the opportunity for a possible friendship?

"Don't mention it," they sighed in unison. Harry smiled and moved his fringe out of his eye, flashing his scar to the twins unintentionally.

"What's that?" asked the twin to Harry's left, pointing at his scar.

"Blimey, are you-" the other twin started.

"He is, aren't you?" the first asked.

"What?" asked Harry.

"Harry Potter" they said in chorus. Harry laughed,

"Oh, him," he shook his head, "I mean, yes. That's me. I'm him." The twins threw each other a shocked look. Harry watched them, fascinated that they could communicate without speaking. He noticed the changes in expressions from one twin to the other.

"Well," one of them finally started.

"Frankly, we don't care who you are," the other explained. He watched them cross their arms in perfect unison,

"Or who you defeated as a baby-"

"Or how tortured you must feel by the press all your life-"

"Wait," Harry started.

"We're not finished yet!" they sat up straight in unison, half-glaring at Harry. Harry quieted down immediately. They continued,

"We also don't care to hear about you complain-"

"About how you're going to be so popular at Hogwarts-"

"And how all the teachers will go easy on you-"

"And how you'll probably be able to pick your own House-"

"And that you'll probably replace Wood as Quidditch Captain-"

"Although that would probably be a blessing-"

"I don't think he'd wake us up at six in the morning to get on the pitch-"

"But then again you never know-"

Harry's head spun as the twins continued listing off item after item that Harry had no clue about.

"Look," he interrupted, trying his best not to sound rude. The twins stopped mid-sentence,

"Yes?" the one on the left asked.

"A question from the famous Harry Potter?" the other said sarcastically. "Why, we would be honored, dear Mr. Potter, to try to answer your query!" They both rolled their eyes and bowed lightly. Harry felt himself turning red,

"I don't mean to be rude, but, I don't know what you're talking about." Harry confessed. He hoped that the twins wouldn't take his statement in the wrong way. His facial expression stuck in a bewildered trance, he waited for the twins to say something. They looked at each other, Harry noticed, having another telepathic conversation. The one on the right looked at Harry,

"We forgot-"

"You were raised by Muggles." The other finished. The attitude of the twins changed drastically, both reaching out with hands to shake,

"Fred Weasley," the one on the left said, smiling at Harry.

"George Weasley," said the one on the right, throwing Harry a slightly more embarrassed smile than his twin. Harry crossed his hands in order to shake both at the same time.

"Harry Potter," he smiled, shaking both hands enthusiastically.

"We know." The twins laughed, Harry rolled his eyes. Harry was not used to people knowing who he was and feared just how many strangers knew his life story better than he knew it himself. They sat back comfortably in the seat,

"So, Harry," George started. "Are you excited for your first year?" Harry shuffled uncomfortably in his seat. He was surely excited to not see the Dursleys for the year, however he was anxious to go to a magical school he felt he knew very little about.

"Er, actually-" Harry was interrupted.

"Fred? George? Are you there?" he heard a woman screaming.

"Coming Mum" and with that, they left the compartment abruptly. Harry watched as the twins went back out on the platform to meet up with the rest of their family. The Weasleys all seemed to share some sort of connection, incomparable to the twins' of course, however a connection nonetheless. He watched the oldest of the family, wearing the newest robes out of the bunch, glaring and speaking harshly to Fred and George. Their mother, who also seemed to be scolding them now, narrowed her eyes. Harry laughed at their conversation: prefects, exploding toilets, himself. He sighed and watched them all pile back on to the train.

The youngest of the Weasley sons dragged his trunk by and stopped to look in the compartment Harry was sitting in. He huffed tiredly and knocked on the door, Harry stood up immediately to open the door for him.

"Erm, do you mind if I sit here?" the boy asked sheepishly. "Everywhere else is full." His fingers nervously drummed on the top of his trunk. Happy to make a new acquaintance, Harry opened the door fully and helped the boy with his trunk.

"I'm Ron, by the way, Ron Weasley." He stretched out his hand, just like his brothers had. Harry extended his hand out and shook Ron's firmly.

"Harry Potter." Ron's jaw dropped,

"So, it's true! I thought, you know, Fred and George had been lying. Blimey, do you-," he pointed inquisitively at Harry's forehead. Harry laughed and lifted up his fringe in order to show Ron what was, apparently, a very famous and significant symbol.

"Wicked." Ron marveled at Harry's scar. Harry could not describe how he felt. It was a mix of awkward and flattered, with just a hint of "I'm not a zoo attraction". Just then, the compartment door slid open and two identical faces popped out from the side.

"Ron-"

"Harry-"

"We're going to the middle of the train-"

"Hope you don't mind-"

"Lee's got a giant spider down there-"

"Absolutely massive-"

"Ron, maybe you should come see it-"

"I think you'd find it very interesting-"

"And quite adorable-"

Harry looked at Ron who had gone red in the face and narrowed his eyes towards Fred and George,

"I would really rather not."

The twins shrugged and looked at Harry,

"What about you, Potter?" George (Harry thought it was George, anyway) asked. Harry looked at Ron, not wanting to upset him, yet he was learning quickly that one shouldn't disappoint Fred and George either.

"Yeah," Harry nodded. "I think I'll have a go and see it." He stood up and stood next to the twins, "Are you sure you don't want to see it, Ron? It sounds pretty neat." The twins looked to Ron with pleading eyes,

"Come on, Ronnie-"

"Just a little visit-"

"Who knows, Ronnie-"

"You might make yourself a friend."

Ron glared angrily at his brother's, "No thanks, Harry. I'll wait here." Harry smiled at Ron,

"I'll be back soon." And with that, the three of them left the compartment in search of Lee Jordan's beast of a tarantula.

"Fred? George?" Harry asked as he walked down the train with them leading the way.

"Yes?" they asked without looking back.

"That stuff before, you were saying stuff, Quidderitch?" he tried his best to remember how they had said it. The twins stopped dead in their tracks.

"Quidderitch?" Fred asked (at least, Harry assumed it was Fred).

"Quidderitch." George repeated. The two of them nodded solemnly and looked at each other.

"He's hopeless-"

"Those Muggles have let him know nothing-"

"Depriving him of the best the world can offer-"

"Keeping him in the shadows of all that is good and right-"

"George, why would anyone do such a horrid thing?"

"I don't know, Fred," George shook his head and bit his thumb, closing his eyes, as if in deep thought. "It's barbaric."

Harry didn't know if the twins were seriously upset about the matter, or if they were just putting on a show.

"D-Did I say it wrong?" Harry was trembling slightly. His main goal was to not offend anyone before he even step foot into the school. The twins walked up beside Harry and put their arms over his shoulders.

"Potter," George started.

"You've got a lot to learn." Fred nodded.

"But, never fear!" George exclaimed.

"The Weasley twins are here!" Fred said, leading the three of them down the cramped aisle. Harry laughed and asked,

"How am I supposed to know that you're not feeding me rubbish?" The twins smiled at Harry,

"We like you already, Potter." They chimed in perfect unison, opening the compartment where a boy with dreadlocks was holding a box with holes poked into it. Harry gulped nervously, and looked up at Fred and George, arms still around him. He didn't know if it was the best idea, but Harry felt as if he could trust the Weasley twins.


End file.
